The Oceans Of Sound
by SweetandTwisted
Summary: A series of stories telling of Soundwave's life up to his fateful meeting with Megatron. Rated for child abuse, cursing, and some gore. Critics are welcome.
1. Left Behind But Not Yet Lost

His vision was blurry and gritty, the surrounding area distorted blotches of colorful shapes. There were voices talking overhead, though he heard no words. _"can he understand us?" "No, he is a newborn. He won't understand anything for awhile. Just sign some papers and you can take him home." "I don't want him. He's a __**freak**__."_That word, even if he couldn't understand it, scared him, and he whimpered and reached for one of the moving shapes in front of him, dark blue splotches on a black canvas. The shape recoiled and the mechling heard a snarling voice bark something that scared the mechling even more. _"Kill it! I do not wish to be burdened with something so vile!" _The newborn cried and curled into himself, tucking long black limbs in to cover his young faceplates. He felt a sting of pain shoot through his tiny, fragile frame. Why did the shape seem to hate him? Had he done something wrong? Was he bad? Why did everything go dark? Why were the voices fading?! The mechling cried louder, making little fists with thin digits. A soft caress on his tiny helm quieted him, and a soothing voice distracted him from the needle pricking his soft metal skin to inject a sedative. He let recharge consume him.

The shape that had recoiled from his touch had turned out to be his sire, a large bulky mech with angry blue optics. He had given the newborn a spiteful look, named him Glitch, and left him on the steps of a dark temple. The mechling cried for a good few minutes before the forbidding black doors opened to let a tall, orange, yellow and white femme exit. The femme's bright amber optics widened in surprise and worry. She leant down to scoop up the tiny newborn and cradled him close to her white chest, orange arms encircling him. She felt safe and warm to the dark newborn. _"Oh, you poor sweetie. Don't worry; you'll be safe with this priestess…"_ Glitch simply grinned and clapped his servos together happily. He _did _have a family after all.

Glitch was now a whole four vorns old, his metal skin now a dark navy blue, highlighted by bright purple biolights and black markings on his thin digits and pedes. A dark visor covered his odd golden optics, though his bright, joyful smile was clear for all to see. His caretaker, Angelcall, the femme from the first night, gave him small tasks to complete around the temple to keep him busy. The thin youngling turned his gaze towards the alter in front of the many pews, and, beyond it, the statue of his race's god and the choir's gilded stage. Oh, how he wanted to fill this wonderful place, his wonderful home, with beautiful music, music as beautiful as the choir's singing. A gruff voice interrupted his thoughts of music and the choir stage. "Whatchya doin' Glitch? Prayin'?" A large grey-green mech stood behind the dark blue mechling, a sinister grin painting his ugly grey face. "Scorcher, what are you doing here? There's not another shipment due until next week…" _Are you here to fail at flirting with Angelcall again? What a moron. And what's with that grin…I don't like it. _The dark mechling faked a smile and feebly waved hello to the much larger male. Scorcher was one of the temple's suppliers, someone who took supplies from the city Icon and brought them to the temple guards, who then took them to the kitchens. "Scorcher?" said mech merely grinned-and kicked Glitch across the room to slam into the hard, unforgiving stone wall. He cried out in pain and surprise as his thin frame bent unnaturally when he hit the cold, unmovable force.

"_Stop right there Scorcher! Get away from that mechling this __**instance**__!_"

The bell-like ringing of Angelcall's voice stopped the grey-green mech in his beating of the dark blue mechling, a look of terror coming over the ugly faceplates of the supplier. Glitch uncurled from his spot on the floor, visor cracked right down the middle. One large, frightened golden optic was visible, unshed tears shining in the normally bright depths. A moment later, and the beaten mechling fainted, optic closing and fragile frame going limp under the guise of recharge.

A moment later, and Angelcall was picking him up, cradling him to her chest while forcing back her anger. She mustn't lose her calm in front of this mech or the temple guards. The guard captain, a tall, blue, black, and grey mech by the name of Tooligan, apologized for letting Scorcher slip through. Angelcall dismissed the mech with a wave of her servo, already turning to bring her little mechling to the clinic. Glitch needed medical assistance for his injuries, and he was far more important than some mech that managed to slip by the guards.

**Twist: I hope this is ok for a first time posting here. X3**

**I only own Scorcher, Tooligan, and Angelcall.**


	2. A Promise to Protect

Glitch was no more, he was now Soundwave. Angelcall had told him that he was to be renamed for his amazing skills in music. The dark blue mech had been overjoyed, both for his new, better name and for his talent finally being acknowledged. There had even been a little party to celebrate his new status. That had been when he was six vorns old. _Soundwave _was now eleven, almost twelve. The young mech smiled faintly as he watched a bonding ceremony take place below him, below his balcony that overhung the alter where such rituals took place. Angelcall stood at the front of the alter; her arms outspread as she called forth the gods of love, happiness, and many other positive things. The name of one such god, Evermore, whispered past his audios, making the mech shiver and wrap his long arms around himself. Evermore, the goddess of mercy, kindness, and forgiveness, Soundwave had prayed to the goddess on more than one occasion.

The young mech pushed himself away from the edge of the balcony, placing a servo over the center of his chest, where his ever faithful friend, Lazerbeak, clung to him. Ravage, his loyal and understanding cybercat friend, was on his back. Both were his symbiots, creatures made from his split-spark. The thin, dark blue mech turned away from the cheery, luminous ceremony to walk into the darkened hall beyond the heavy black curtains. Soundwave started for his room, but stopped stone still as an unfamiliar voice round itself around his audios. That wasn't good. If someone was in the temple, someone not welcome, that meant someone he cared for could get hurt! The young mech turned towards the voice and started running as quietly as he could, swearing to Primus that he'd find whoever was here and make them leave.

In retrospect, running headfirst into a problem wasn't exactly the way he should have done things. Well, at least he had driven the mech from the temple.

But now he was injured, and no one knew where he was. Primus, did he act like a stupid, foolish sparkling! Soundwave shifted, grimacing as his bent arm brushed against the cold wall he was leaning against. He was going to be feeling horrible for quite awhile. The young mech closed his golden optics and pulled his legs p to hide his face from view. The intruder had snatched his visor as soon as Soundwave was distracted when Lazerbeak had been injured. Said bird was shivering in his lap, letting out weak chirps now and then. Ravage was patrolling the area, making sure that the intruder didn't come back. Soundwave could see that the feline was agitated by the way her tail was lashing back and forth. Reaching out with a thin tendril of thought, the young mech touched the torrent of Ravage's mind, hoping to get through her violent thoughts.

**_;;Ravage…Please stop. I don't think that they're going to come back…;;_**

****The cybercat hissed and bared her fangs at her charge. **_;;You don't know that! We don't even know what that-that scoundrel wanted! For all we know, he could be back in the temple right now, doing something bad!;; _**

Soundwave sighed and reached for his angry friend, trying to ignore the sound of metal bending further. **_;;Please Ravage…Just for once can you listen to me? I don't want you getting injured…;;_**

It took a moment, but soon the cybercat gave a sigh, and the tension leaked from her lithe frame. She stalked over to the injured mechs and curled up on Soundwave's other side, leaning over to swipe her glossa over Lazerbeak's triangular helm. The bird lifted his head and squawked indignantly at the feline. His helm fell back against Soundwave's thigh, making the cybercat mewl in frustration and curl further into the young mech she had been created from. **_;;'Wave…I'm scared.;;_**

**_;;We'll be fine, Ravage…I promise you I'll protect both you and 'Beak. I promise…;; _**Everything faded to black as Soundwave fell into stasis lock, helm lolling to the side and intakes becoming harsh and labored. Ravage yowled, hoping _someone _would hear her and help her family. Wait…her family? The cybercat glanced at the prone frame of her Creator, of Soundwave, and of her brother, Lazerbeak…_her family._

**Twist: Another chapter for The Oceans Of Sound! :3 **

**I don't own anything exept for Angelcall and Evermore.**


End file.
